Hermione's brain
by Pam Weasley
Summary: Hermione só conseguia pensar nele.


_Para Nanda, a Hermione que ela pediu._

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's Brain<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>x<strong> Aconteceu pela primeira vez no primeiro ano de Hogwarts e, então, sempre se repetiu.

**x** Já havia passado da meia-noite e ela comia a sobremesa da ceia de Natal que sua avó havia preparado, deliciando-se com o gosto de chocolate sob as luzes do pinheiro enfeitado da sala de estar dos Granger. Seus tios perguntavam sobre a escola que ela freqüentava e seus pais tentavam de todo modo mudar de assunto, até chegar ao ponto de pedir para ela ir buscar uma coisa na cozinha, uma taça, mais sobremesa, _qualquer coisa Hermione, saia daqui que eles param de falar de você._

A cozinha estava vazia e, pela janela que dava para os jardins, ela pode ver que começava a nevar. Se aproximou mais para ver os finos flocos se misturando com os enfeites de Natal que brilhavam nas casas vizinhas, lembrando mil estrelas geladas. Com toda aquela neve, sentiu seu coração se aquecer.

_E então ela pensou em Ron._

Não se questionou sobre _por que Ron_. Por que não havia pensado em Harry ou em Hogwarts. Não pensou sobre isso. Pensou apenas sobre Ron.

**x** Os muitos livros em que ela procurava sobre as vozes que Harry escutava e a Câmara Secreta ocupavam toda sua mente, desde que acordava até a hora de dormir. Era cansativo e não parecia dar resultados, mas fazia com que ela não pensasse em ser a próxima vítima. Sua cabeça doía, mas ela só parava de ler quando chegava ao seu limite, para encostar a cabeça no travesseiro e dormir sem pensar em mais nada. Mas, em uma noite, sem algum motivo aparente, depois de mais de quatro horas de leituras intensas, ela pensou em Ron. Uma piada que ele contou pela manhã e ela não achou graça, mas agora parecia ter toda a graça do mundo. Tanto que ela teve que cobrir a boca para não rir alto e acordar as colegas de quarto.

Hermione pensou em Ron e dormiu com um sorriso no rosto.

**x** Era bom ter o caso do Bicuço para ser resolvido. Era bom ter muitas matérias e um vira-tempo para poder cumprir seus horários e sempre poder estudar mais e mais. Era bom ter os jogos de quadribol para assistir e os mistérios de Sirius Black para pensar.

Porque, no terceiro ano, Hermione descobriu que pensar _nele_ não era bom.

Não sabia o porquê – ou não queria pensar sobre iisso – mas pensar em Ron fazia com que algo acontecesse no seu estômago. Uma dor, um frio, algo semelhante àquilo que sentiu sobre a neve caindo no natal, mas era mais forte, _mais terrível_. Era bom brigar com ele, com certeza, mas não era bom pensar nele.

Mas ele _tinha_ que estragar seus planos, se oferecer para ajudar, implicar com ela o tempo todo e merecer aquele abraço desajeitado que ela ofereceu.

O vira-tempo só trouxe a ela mais tempo para pensar em Ron.

**x** No Natal do quarto ano, Hermione preferiu não olhar para a neve lá fora. Arrumou os cabelos, colocou um vestido, fez as unhas e até pediu para Lavender ajudá-la a fazer uma maquiagem bonita, mesmo que não respondesse às perguntas sobre quem era seu par. Não pensaria em estudos ou no Torneio Tribruxo: àquela noite ela pensaria _apenas em si mesma_. E se divertiria, comeria, beberia e dançaria sem pensar em mais ninguém a não ser ela e Viktor. Viktor, que entre todas as meninas daquela escola escolheu ela, o patinho feio, a sabe-tudo, aquela que ninguém mais tinha percebido. Naquela noite, mesmo que todos percebessem, ela não pensaria em mais ninguém.

Hermione quase chorou quando, abraçada em Viktor ao som de uma música lenta, pensou em Ron.

**x** Os dois estavam cansados, mas o assunto era tão bom que ir para a cama não era uma opção. Harry estava dormindo e, como quase nunca acontecia, Ron e Hermione estavam sozinhos na Sala Comunal, jogando conversa fora em frente à lareira. Sem falar sobre a possível guerra que se aproximava ou sobre os comensais que fugiram de Azkaban. Sem falar sobre a Ordem da Fênix ou a Armada de Dumbledore. Ron e Hermione falaram sobre quadribol, lugares que conheceram, pessoas engraçadas, comidas favoritas e fizeram planos de, um dia, conhecerem os Estados Unidos. Ron queria ir de avião, então Hermione disse que o encontraria lá, porque morria de medo de atravessar o oceano voando. Ron riu, dizendo que a levaria de vassoura e que ela não precisava ter medo porque ele não deixaria que ela caísse.

Àquela altura, era impossível não pensar em Ron.

**x** Primeiro, foi a dor no coração quando soube que ele tinha sido envenenado e a dor de segurar suas mãos frias na ala hospitalar. Depois, a ansiedade de esperar durante dias que ele desse algum sinal. E então, veio o momento em que Ron disse seu nome. O melhor não foi, por mais egoísmo que isso fosse, saber que ele estava bem. Não foi a surpresa de todos quando ele correspondeu à sua voz e nem a perspectiva de vê-lo renovado.

O melhor foi saber que, ainda que estivesse com Lavender, ainda que os dois tivessem brigado, ainda que tudo conspirasse contra _Ron pensava nela_.

Hermione tentou conter o sorriso muitas vezes e sentiu as mãos de Ron se aquecerem entre as suas. Seu coração, que tinha esfriado com a história de Lavender e congelado com a notícia do envenenamento, começou a derreter.

Durante todos os dias antes da morte de Dumbledore, ela só pensou em Ron.

**x** Ela ainda ouvia os passos dele pela barraca e a voz gritando com Harry. Se fechasse os olhos, via as olheiras profundas contrastando com o cabelo cor de fogo e os olhos azuis aparatando na chuva. Sua garganta doía com os gritos que dera, implorando para que ele ficasse, e com _o grito que não deu_, as palavras que quis dizer e ficaram presas antes do nós que sufocava suas lágrimas. Hermione _queria ter impedido_, queria ter quebrado a promessa que fez a si mesma de só se declarar depois do fim da guerra – para não parecer uma louca desesperada. Mas parecer uma louca era bem melhor do que tapar a própria cabeça com o cobertor em uma tentativa boba de não deixar Harry escutar seus soluços de noite.

_Pensar em Ron era a única maneira de tê-lo por perto._

**x** _Hermione não pensou_. Nem sobre Ron, nem sobre Harry, nem sobre a guerra que agitava o castelo ou os dentes de basilisco destruindo a Taça de Hufflepuff. Não pensou sobre os elfos de que Ron havia falado. Não pensou no peso das palavras e nem no peso do que estava fazendo. Hermione, aquela vez e apenas aquela vez, _sentiu_. E foi sentindo que deixou seu corpo dar dois passos para frente, e seus braços se estenderem, suas mãos tocarem a nuca de Ron exatamente onde os cabelos terminavam e seus lábios tocarem os dele. Queria beijá-lo, queria tocá-lo, queria que a guerra se explodisse sozinha e que tudo acabasse logo e que ele pensasse que ela era uma louca desesperada porque ela era, sim.

**x** Hermione queria pensar em Ron pelo resto da vida.


End file.
